


Of Changed Fates and Falsehoods

by baxterboleyn



Series: Scraps And Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Like Major Divergence, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baxterboleyn/pseuds/baxterboleyn
Summary: "Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."Prophecies are words directly from fate itself, not to be questioned or ignored. Everyone, since the dawn of time, has said that a prophecy sets one's destiny in stone. James and Lily Potter, however, disagree quite strongly.After all, to free yourself from the ties of fate, all you need is a pair of scissors.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Scraps And Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945789
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Of Changed Fates and Falsehoods

“Lily.” Green eyes open slowly, meeting hazel ones.

“It’s time.” Two words, simple as can be, hang heavy in the early morning silence. Realizing what the words mean, a young mother rises from her bed, looking to where her child is sleeping soundly. 

“I’ll get the bags.” She hears her husband whisper, exiting the room with quiet steps.

Memories flash before her eyes as she slowly makes her way over to the crib.

_A big, shaggy black dog curling up next to the baby on a particularly chilly day, making everyone coo and laugh._

_A former professor turning teacups into toys during her first visit, and whispering a Gaelic prayer for the baby’s health as she left._

_Her former best friend, appearing in the dead of night and warning her of the future._

Steeling herself, she takes the baby in her arms and shushes its noises of discontent. She fights back the tears that sting her eyes as she steps into the dim hallway. 

“Everything is ready.” Her husband’s voice grounds her, reminds her that hers is not the only life being turned upside down. She descends slowly, careful not to jostle the baby in the slightest. 

A young mother walks through the den and hands the baby to her husband, who’s standing at the door with his shoes and coat on. She readies herself quickly, and takes the child back with careful hands. A young couple stands together in the doorway of their home and look around the den for the final time. A precious few heirlooms are missing, and there are four letters on the coffee table, addressed to the most important people in their lives, but otherwise the room is exactly as one would find it on a normal day.

Green eyes meet hazel once again, hard with determination. A young father nods once, and his wife repeats the motion. They slip out of the house under the strongest charms and spells that they know, careful not to disturb a soul as they make their way to a muggle car parked two blocks away. 

A young couple ready themselves for a journey in somber silence, fastening the baby into its carseat and turning the car’s heating on full blast. 

Green eyes close to rest once again, and hazel ones focus on the road ahead. A baby sleeps soundly in the backseat, unaware of the life altering choice their parents have just made. 

A family disappears from Godric’s Hollow on the twenty-second of November, nineteen eighty.

A silver thread, tying an infant to their fate, is broken somewhere beyond the realms of life and death.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is! I swear I'm working on an actual chapter right now, I just didn't realize how time consuming re-writing an entire work would be. For those who didn't come from the original work, this is going to be a full version of Snippet #3 from Of Lost Fics And Forgotten Plots.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
